Makings of a Deadly Mage
by BlackLolitaGirl
Summary: The story of Mei Long, a young teen able to use magic, and prequel to The Cycle Continues. Rated M for molestation, and forced sexual situations. Please critique!


**Makings of A Deadly Mage**

**The prequel to The Cycle Continues. It goes into detail about Mei's past and why she changes to the Heylin side. Rated M for lime scenes.**

* * *

I was summoned by Vincent again. He seems to enjoy never letting me finish my work. But I enjoy giving him a run for his money, even if the results are... extremely painful. I just hope that he doesn't have me put my mouth on that weird squirting thing- not only is the container itself awful, the liquid that comes out is just as bad. He always uses a blinding spell on me before it happens. I somewhat want to know just what does he make me put my mouth on. I stand in the doorway of his office, waiting to be acknowledged. When he turns from his desk, he is in a robe.

"You actually came on time. No wonder we haven't been getting any sun today."

"Don't get too used to this. I just want to get whatever you want me to do over with, Master." I say the last part bitterly, to show my annoyance. I was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen counter from this weird white stuff. He said not to let it dry or it will be Hell to clean off.

"Why in such a rush, slave?" I hold up the cleaning rag and bottle of cleaning liquid. "Ahh, yes, I did order you to clean the kitchen counter. That can wait."

"But Master, you said not to let it dry."

"I'll have Bianca clean it." Vincent replied. He gets an evil glitter in his eyes, and suddenly I have the urge to run. He stands, towering over me and reaches for my face. He smells a stray lock of hair, and walks around me, like when I first arrived here.

"By any chance, Mei, do you know magic?" I look at him, off guard by the question.

"Excuse me? Well... yes, but ones everyone else knows. Nothing special."

"Are you sure, little witch?" He did not just call me a witch. The urge to correct him passed through, but I shot it down, knowing it wouldn't work. I glare at him, obviously offended. I never practiced black magic in my life. "Are you a witch, Mei?" I still don't answer. He chuckles and pulls my collar, causing me to choke a little. "Stupid bitch, you answer your master!" He slings me to the left, I try to move right. This "game" continues for several minutes, nothing we haven't done before. I am always fighting with him and previous owners. I am wild and rebellious. I cannot be tamed. Vincent throws me to the ground and I struggle to get up. He grabs my face, growling but smiling at the same time. Extremely creepy, but I know he will use that spell to blind me. It usually kind of pinches when it is activated, so I squeeze my eyes shut to lessen the pain. I hear the robe come undone, and Vincent laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask, and he tells me to open my eyes. In my face, is his... private area. I feel my face flame and struggle to turn my head. I had never seen that before, only learned about it from the oldest girl in our quarters, who was recently brought here. Now I wish that I was blind.

"Lick it." I glance at it, then give him my best "The hell is wrong with you?" Look. Seriously, what's wrong with it? Why is it so red? Is that thing... twitching? GROSS! I shake my head. "Damn. Even though I did my worst, you still have a lot of fight in you." He smirked. He grabbed his thing and slung it across my face. I frown harder and growled. "Huye Sunni frife!" I can feel my mouth opening, but I resist with some hidden nullifying magic, unfortunately, there is still a small opening and he takes that opportunity. Good God, this thing is disgusting! I feel the tip hit my uvula (that little thing in the back of your mouth in entrance to the throat) and gag, a few tears and possibly my meal come up, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Oh, look, the little cock-slut is crying! What a first!" _You asshole, I'm not crying, it's my gag reflex. Oh, whatever... The ass will get his soon enough. _He groans, and wipes the corner of my mouth. He starts pushing in and out, using my head to bob up and down on his private. "That's it, slave, suck that cock! You know you want it!" He progressively gets rougher and faster, making me choke on several occasions. "You want my cum?" I growled "no", but that was a horrible mistake. He finally gets it out of my mouth, and I cough, but he starts to smack it against my lips, by using his grip to purse them together. He shakes and white stuff comes out. He peed on me! Oooh! When I get older and I get my hands on his sorry tail, I'm going to torture him, and cut that thing off with a rusty butter knife!

"Ugh! You're disgust- Ack!" Some of it got in my mouth, gross! I start gagging again and Vincent starts tying his robe.

"You cock slut, get back to work! Out!" Gladly! I run, hurrying back to the slave quarters, and entering my secret hideaway to find the book with a cleansing spell. Once I get that gunk off, I read over it, seeing if I can cleanse my eyes of that horrid sight. There is a small footnote saying that it cannot restore virginity. Who would be dumb enough to put something like that there? I can feel my face burn again. After reappearing in the sleeping area, I shed my defenses like the soiled clothing I was wearing, changed into my sleeping attire and covered my entire body with the blanket.

"Big sister?" I sit up, seeing Alaina- an eight-year old girl who I somewhat adopted as a baby sister- sitting up. "Big sister, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Alaina. I'm fine." I whisper back. "Just tired."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go back to sleep." I hiss, hiding under the blanket again. I finally begin to cry, softly, so no one knew that Mei, the wild one with tear ducts of steel, was silently bawling her eyes out. I feel so dirty, so unclean! Would Gran want me back if I told her what happened? No, I won't say anything about it. I have to get out of here... somehow.

**Two Days Later**

After Vincent finishes giving Alaina and I instructions, I smile.

"Big sister?" I look at her, hauling the sack of potatoes to the kitchen. "Why do you look like that?" I take a secret detour and sit our things down.

"Let me tell you a secret. But you have to be quiet and not tell anyone, especially Master."

"Especially?"

"_Especially _Master. I am going to run away today and never come back." Naturally, Alaina was shocked. "Do you want to come with me?" Alaina said she had been here since she was three. So, convincing her to go with me would be a challenge, or so I thought. So, after doing our chores, Vincent had me change clothes. I give Alaina one of my shirts to properly cover herself.

I review the spells that I will use to escape, and when we exit the quarters, I ask her if she is ready. She nods, and I take her hand, running down the hall from Vincent, who is close. We run around the corner, into the foyer and out to the patio. Alaina asks if we were taking a horse, and I tell her that we're going to jump into the stables. The stables were a good two stories down, and I use magic to summon a slide that disappears as we went down. Guards started to chase us into the stables, but I then use a wind spell to send them flying. After we get on a horse and ride out some ways, Vincent was close behind, and reached out for Alaina. I tell her to jump, and we jump off, rolling onto the forest floor and close to a cliff. I jump down, preparing a barrier spell.

"Come on, Alaina! Jump!" Alaina jumps, just as Vincent runs to reach for her. I hurry to grab her, create the barrier, jumping off. "Brace yourself! This might hurt!" As we tumble down, I hit my head against the barrier, and black out.

Alaina woke me up once we were on solid ground, and I check what injuries she might have. She was unharmed, save a small bruise here and there- whether from slavery or escape, I don't know. I laugh. We're free, and we can go home!

"Big sister, what now?"

"It's time to go home."


End file.
